1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a watch with a plurality of display means (display segments) which are to be individually activated or deactivated for representation of a time.
2. Description of the Related Art
For representation of time by means of these display means, which are for example luminous segments in the form of bars or similar segments, instead of the usual representation by means of clock hands or digits, a fundamental problem resides in the fact that a relatively large number of these display means is required to identify each time (24 hours with each 59 minutes) by allocating a definite combination of activated or deactivated display means.
A further problem resides in the fact that the time cannot be perceived with a quick look as in the case of representation by means of clock hands or digits, but more or less expensive interpretations of the display means which are actually activated or deactivated are necessary.
Numerous trials have been made to improve the clarity and simplicity of such representations. It is refered to the following documents: (1) DE 38 14 710 A1, (2) DE 20 29 609, (3) DE 23 39 482 C3, (4) DE 88 16 123 U1, (5) DE 88 09 059 U1, (6) EP 04 28 981 A1, (7) EP 02 56 434 A2, (8) DE 41 35 514 ares, (9) DE 41 11 415 A1 and (10) JP 21 66 607.9.
Further, the following documents are cited which respectively disclose different time representations: GB-A-2 043 969, U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,964, DE 41 34 709A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,327, WO 99 17173A, as well as: D. Devos: xe2x80x9cHorlineacolor 360xe2x80x9d in xe2x80x9cJournal Suisse d""Horlogerie no. 5/6, 1973, pages 117-118.
Document DE 41 35 514A discloses for example a means for indication of time which is formed by one or more base areas and several display means for hours, minutes and seconds, respectively, which can be moved or activated relativ to the base areas. The indication principle is based on the fact, that the base areas each correspond to a cycle of a time unit, wherein the respective display means cover the base area more and more with advancing time lapse until it is covered completely. By this, the current time shall be readable more simply than with the known clock hand representation. The base areas can have different forms and can be rectangular, circular, pyramidal, cylindrical etc.
However, an essential disadvantage of this is the fact that the exact number of active display means cannot be perceived with a quick look but only a coarse estimate of the ratio between the area which is covered by the active display means and the base area is possible. This problem which particularly becomes obvious from FIG. 8 in said document, is based on the fact that the human eye is not capable of simultaneously, quickly and reliably perceiving more than about four or five display means. If the number of display means is greater than this, it is necessary to count or recount the same to perceive their numer correctly or the display means have to be provided with a scale.
Furthermore, both in case of counting as well as in case of providing a scale, there is a risk that a user who only takes a short look or glance, miscounts or carries out a wrong reading.
It is an object of the invention to provide a watch with a plurality of display means (display segments) for individually to be activated or deactivated for representation of a time so that the time can be perceived and read more quickly in comparison to the above mentioned means according to the prior art.
This solution combines numerous advantages. By providing separate groups of display means for the numbers of hours and minutes and by subdividing each group into between two and four subgroups, the number of activated display means in each group can be perceived more quickly.
Furthermore, no arithmetic processes are required for interpretation of the representation, because the number of display means activated in a group directly corresponds to the equivalent number of time. This has the advantage that the advancing time lapse corresponds with a linearly increasing number of activated display means, so that the current time is as well represented by a current amount, and the time can also be read by persons who are not (or not yet) familiar with the usually used digit system or clock hand system.
A further advantage of this solution is that driving of the display means for activation is relatively simple because with advancing time lapse the display means of a group are activated respectively one after each other and progressively.
Because the display means must show only two optically differentiable states which are taken by activation or deactivation, there is the possibility to provide a watch with an all around display which is readable from all sides simultaneously.
The embodiment in accordance with a preferred embodiment wherein the display means (4) of a first group (31) are activated for indication of an hour number between 1 and 12 o""clock starting at a first end of the row and and for indication of an hour number between 13 and 24 o""clock starting at the second end of the row has the advantage that on the one hand the first group for the number of hours needs to comprise only twelve display means and that on the other hand, however, a distinction is nevertheless possible between a time in the morning and a numerically similar time in the afternoon.
The embodiments wherein the display means (4) of the first group (31) are combined to four subgroups (311, 312, 313, 314) which each comprise three display means; or where the display means (4) of the second group (32) form three subgroups (321, 322, 323) wherein two subgroups (321, 322) each comprise two display means; or where the display means (4) of the third group (33) form three subgroups (331, 332, 333) which each comprise three display means, are all particularly advantageous subdivisions of the groups into subgroups as well as their respective numbers of display means.
By the embodiment wherein the optically separated perceivability of the groups (31, 32, 33) and/or subgroups (311, 312, 313, 314; 321, 322, 323; 331, 332, 333) is achieved by optically perceptible means, the indication can even more quickly and more surely be perceived.
The embodiments wherein the display means (4) are formed by luminous elements which are switched on for activation and which are switched off for deactivation; or in which the display means are formed by liquid crystal display elements which are activated or deactivated by contrast change; or in which the display means are each formed by a shutter element (8, 81) which is activated or deactivated by a mechanical change of position, each exemplify different kinds of elements to be used as display means are disclosed wherein however also other display means can be used, provided that these display means can take two differentiable states which can be triggered by activation or deactivation.
In a further embodiment according to the invention, by using the same display means an indication of a date in the form of the numbers of a month and a day can be represented instead of the numbers of the hour and minute. Alternatively, it is possible to indicate minutes and seconds or seconds and one tenth of seconds orxe2x80x94if the display is extended by two more groups of display meansxe2x80x94to indicate simultaneously hours, minutes and seconds.
In a further embodiment a watch can be provided in a simple way which can be read from around all directions simultaneously.